


【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋04

by Ryanoi



Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [4]
Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547164
Kudos: 1





	【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋04

在把新的沐浴球放进浴缸之前，莲突然问道。  
“祥生知道S级哥哥是什么样的吗？”  
“这个，我们彼此并不是特别熟悉，所以不能回答你。”  
莲刚刚泡完澡，穿着柴犬的连体睡衣蹲在浴缸边，试了试水温，还是把它放了进去。  
“祥生哥哥知道自己的颜色吗？”  
“啊……醒来那时的记忆不明确了。我并不知道。”  
莲看着浴缸里的清水被染成红金相间的色彩，水也像要沸腾似的冒出水泡。  
“祥生哥哥是蓝色和白色的波纹，当时水里很安静，所以我想这个哥哥应该很热情吧？”  
“嗯……”  
祥生并没有给出具体的回答，他的情绪历经转折，在夜晚又沉淀了下来。  
莲从衣柜里抱出备用的被褥，铺在自己床边，看样子今晚必定有人要睡地铺了，祥生抱着妈妈送过来的枕头，穿着哥哥以前的睡衣，赤着脚站在地板上。  
“我要睡这里吗？”  
“因为单人床太小了，家里也没有多余的房间，所以……还是说你想睡沙发，那里爸爸会看电视到很晚的。”  
莲把被褥收拾平整，跪坐在一边问他。印着柴犬图案的睡衣帽子耷拉在颈后，睡衣背面还很细致地缝上了柴犬特有的，短粗卷曲的尾巴，现在正被莲的脚掌心安静地包围着。  
“我想和莲一起睡……”  
祥生也坐在了床铺上，冰冷的脚缩进被子里，他掀开了被子的一角，满怀期待地盯着莲看。  
“嗯……那样的话床铺也不够宽啊？”  
莲说着就想站起身回到自己的小床上，祥生扔开枕头，一下子搂住了他的腰，把莲带到自己身边。  
“呜啊！”  
“我刚刚来到这里，晚上真的会害怕……”  
“没什么可怕的啊，我不是一直和你在这个房间里吗？”  
祥生哥哥像撒娇的小狗那样，把脸埋在他的怀里磨蹭，湿漉漉的气息让莲有些心跳加速。  
“如果不抱着莲的话，哥哥可能会睡不着的……”  
“那……好吧！”  
虽然和自己的亲生哥哥也有过同眠的经历，但是这次总有些不一样。小时候哥哥带着自己睡，经常是在讨论特摄剧的剧情中就不知不觉地睡了，哥哥怕热，更不会像这样抱着自己。  
莲轻手轻脚地关了卧室的大灯，钻进地板上铺着的被褥里，以前家里房间不够，他小学时经常在客厅打地铺睡，中学以来才有了自己的房间，睡习惯了单人床的身体显然不能习惯。但是在这初春之夜的微寒之中，身后的体温格外温暖。  
“冷吗？”  
“嗯，不冷，祥生哥哥的体温好高啊。”  
“……是这样吗？”  
祥生感觉到莲柴犬睡衣的短尾巴戳在他的肚子上，他没忍住摸了一把，棉花填充得很紧实，绵软的手感让他产生了，这是莲原本就有的尾巴的错觉。  
“哥哥，你在干嘛呢？”  
莲好像要睡着了，没有变声痕迹的嗓音也是软软的，带着困意从祥生的身前传来。  
“没有啊，莲快睡吧，明天还要去学校……”  
“嗯……晚安……”  
“晚安。”  
互相道过晚安之后，祥生暗暗地搂住了莲，紧贴着他的后背陷入了真正意义上的沉睡。

翌日清晨。  
“莲，快醒醒，已经要七点了。”  
“呜嗯？”  
莲很艰难地睁开眼睛，就看到祥生已经梳洗完毕，礼仪周正恭恭敬敬地跪坐在床铺边，甚至把早餐也带了上来。  
“先吃早饭，再去梳洗吧。”  
“祥生哥哥，你这是在……啊！等等，有没有人去过浴室了？”  
“还没有，我让他们用的其他浴室……”  
“快去看看，应该已经出现了！要让爸妈也看到才行，不然他们不会相信的。”  
莲匆忙地起身，睡衣也没来得及换就跑去了浴室里，因为不清楚其他人进去会造成什么后果，他锁上了门。  
“莲！让我也进去吧？”  
“祥生哥哥先在外面等我，很快就好！”  
再加上莲突然想起了那个奇怪的唤醒方式，他害怕祥生会因此不舒服，所以就没敢让他进来。  
浴缸里躺着一个熟睡的年轻男子，他深栗色的头发微微卷曲着贴在额前，看起来和祥生哥哥差不多年纪，五官也是非常地精致好看，莲缓慢地走近他，发觉这位S级哥哥的体格就像电视里的游泳运动员，宽肩窄腰，覆盖着一层肌肉，让偏瘦弱的莲羡慕不已。  
“哇……”  
他没忍住碰了一下这位新哥哥的肩膀，对方没有反应，然后莲看着他鲜艳的唇色吞了吞口水。  
又要再亲一次了。  
有了上次的经验，莲准备碰一下就逃开，他猫下腰慢慢地贴近这位哥哥的嘴唇。

鹤房汐恩觉得自己是睡迷糊了，意识混沌之间好像有人试图给他喂点心，应该是草莓大福那种又甜又软的甜点心吧，那柔滑雪白的表皮才刚刚碰到他的唇就要逃开，让鹤房觉得这是恶作剧，他向来最讨厌恶作剧了，于是就反射性地伸出手臂，想把点心夺回来。  
莲刚碰了一下想逃开的时候，就只看到哥哥的手臂向他伸来，一气呵成地扣住了他的后脑勺，唇瓣牢牢地贴合在一起，面对着未曾想到的展开，他彻底愣住了。  
如果咬开这层皮，就应该是甜甜的草莓果肉的味道，鹤房汐恩最喜欢舔草莓大福的果酱，可是这次他伸出舌头却怎么也没有品尝到草莓，翻搅了一阵也只有湿漉漉黏糊糊的触感，但是也有些甜味。  
新哥哥不仅彻底地夺取了莲的初吻，在他的牙齿轻咬莲下唇的时候，莲就已经大脑当机，更别提那灵活的舌头是怎么钻进来的了，莲一时间都快忘了怎么换气，直到他支支吾吾地发出抗议，用尽力气推开对方，这个哥哥才反应过来似的放开了他。  
“呜……”  
莲羞愤地捂住嘴，用力擦了好几下，初次被舌吻实在是太意外了。  
鹤房汐恩睁开了眼睛，他眼睛的形状很特别，眼尾挑上去，整个轮廓又很柔滑。他好像也很惊讶面前的人是莲。  
又念及草莓大福的荒谬想法，脱口而出的竟是。  
“什么啊，我还以为是啥好吃的。”  
“你！”  
莲退后了几步，依旧捂着嘴，很是难以置信地望着他。  
“我怎么了？……啊，看样子是被你给叫出来了。为了方便称呼先说一下，我是鹤房汐恩。”鹤房直接从浴缸里站了起来，大大咧咧地面朝着莲的方向，“因为没有被男孩子嗲嗲地叫哥哥的恶趣味，所以别那么称呼我。”  
莲没想到S级会是这种态度，鹤房从浴缸里走了出来，赤裸着满是水迹的身体走到莲的面前。  
“你这睡衣是什么鬼，在装可爱？”  
“不用你管！”  
莲气得想直接冲出门，却忘了自己进门的时候已经反锁了，他想要拽开门没有成功，反倒因为用力过猛而向后倒在了鹤房怀里。  
“……现在是投怀送抱的意思？”鹤房的胸膛濡湿了莲后背的睡衣布料，他微微低头，说话的吐息都带有热度，“笨蛋，门都不会开。”  
莲不想和他说话，门一打开就是在外面焦急等待的祥生哥哥，对于此刻的莲来说，温柔体贴的祥生哥哥无异于天使，他委屈地扑进了祥生怀里哭诉。  
“哇啊！被骗了……哪有那么容易得到S级的！哥哥，你不知道他有多过分！”  
“怎么了，莲？不要哭……”祥生紧紧地回抱住他，摸到他湿了的后背时皱了皱眉，后面的话是对鹤房说的，“你都做了什么。”  
“误会罢了，他不也亲过你吗，总之就那回事。”  
“亲？”  
祥生哥哥也一脸惊讶，莲在他怀里哭着，有点止住了，用微弱的气音说着。  
“是的，因为说明书让我这么做了……我就碰了祥生哥哥你一下，然后你就醒了。但是，但是他，呜哇哇！”莲说着说着又哭了起来，“他真的好过分！”  
“没事的，莲，就当他不存在就好了，既然不是用钱换来的，是管理员赠送的话，退回去也没什么大不了的吧，再说了也可以让给藤原同学，她一定会很高兴的。”  
祥生继续说着，不知是不是没注意到鹤房汐恩越来越黑的脸色。  
“是吗，刚来就要让我走啊。你是谁？应该和我一样吧。”  
鹤房交叉手臂放在胸前，审视着祥生。  
“不如先把衣服穿上再说话吧，变态。”  
祥生轻飘飘地丢下这句话后，就带着莲离开了，留给鹤房的还有昨晚就找好的衣服。

“真火大……”  
鹤房穿好衣服来到客厅，说实话他对“主人”的感觉还不错，毕竟确实是挺甜的，虽然他永远不打算说出口就是了。  
饭桌前已经坐好了一家子人，大清早被他不小心亲哭的家伙，正眼睛红红地坐在座位上，穿着深色立领制服，梳着黑色短发的他确实比穿睡衣顺眼一点，鹤房对着最年长的爸妈鞠了一躬，再点点头，拉开椅子坐下。  
莲没想到他会坐在自己正对面，他木然地咀嚼着手里的面包，似乎没打算解释鹤房的来历，祥生也只顾着给莲的面包片抹果酱，没有理他。  
“嗯，你们好。我叫鹤房汐恩，是昨天才被带回来的所谓扭蛋哥哥，之后也许要承蒙照顾了，请多指教。”  
话一说完，他又站起来鞠躬，爸爸妈妈好像也都接受了这个事实，把早餐放在他面前。  
鹤房点点头，这才开始吃饭。莲很奇怪，这个人怎么突然这么懂礼貌了，和刚才在浴室里判若两人，想到浴室，他的脸又开始发热，他猛的摇摇头，继续吃抹好了果酱的面包。  
“谢谢你，祥生哥哥……今天我想一个人去学校。”  
莲只吃了几口就准备走了，他总觉得鹤房在盯着自己。  
其实，鹤房只是在比较草莓果酱和莲嘴里的味道而已。但是如果清楚地说出来，又会被称为“变态”了，所以鹤房只是沉默着吃掉了草莓果酱面包。  
“真的不用我陪你吗？”  
祥生一直将他送到门口，很担心地看着他。  
“不了，今天就待在家里等我吧。”  
浴室里的事情既不能告诉家里人，也不能告诉祥生哥哥，可是这份委屈藏在心里也是不可能的，莲准备自己一个人好好冷静一下。  
“那我放学了去接你？”  
“可以，你知道时间对吧。”  
“嗯，再见，路上小心。”  
莲只对祥生道了别，他有注意到鹤房的眼神，只是故意忽略过去了。

“我等你。”  
鹤房的眼睛如此说道。


End file.
